Here In Your Arms
by Raikage Alex
Summary: A Oneshot of SoulXMaka Drama Fluff based off of the song "Here In Your Arms" By Hellogoodbye. Read and Enjoy! do it! now!


"Here In Your Arms"

Maka sighed as she looked out the window at the rain. She was still going over the days' events in her head, most importantly the fight she had had with Soul. Sure the two had fought before but nothing to the extent where she had packed up her bags and walked out on him. Now she resided in a house with Tsubaki and Black Star, whenever she was in need Tsubaki was always there for her; just like now.

"Maka, would you like something to eat?" cam the soft voice of her friend.

Turning her head around she responded, "No thank you, I already had dinner."

"Well then, there's an extra bed down the hall. Best get some sleep before classes tomorrow."

Maka nodded, "thank you Tsubaki, for everything."

"Don't worry about it. Black Star and I don't mind. Goodnight Maka-chan."

"'Night Tsubaki."

As her friend left to go to bed Maka turned to stare out the window a moment more before heading to bed herself.

Maka climbed into the strange bed that hadn't ever been used since it came into Black Star's possession and tried to sleep. Yet she was unable to for her mind kept wandering back to Soul. "How could he?" she kept asking herself, finally letting the tears spill over onto the pillow. How long had she been holding them in? The tears just seemed to keep falling and she curled into a ball letting out her silent sobs. Why was she crying? Why should she care if Soul got himself a girlfriend? It wasn't like she had any special feelings for that idiot albino or anything…or did she? Could Maka Albarn actually LOVE Soul Eater Evans?

This just made her bawl harder as flashbacks from the times the two had had so much fun together, like the Christmas party or the battles and earning another kishin egg to go towards soul becoming a Death Scythe, and the time soul had sacrificed himself for her; even every time she had Maka chopped him seemed to come back all at once. Now it became clear to her, but all this time she had been too stupid to realize it, she loved her weapon Soul Eater Evans. Soon after her realization Maka cried herself to sleep and slept quite peacefully till Tsubaki came to wake her up.

"Maka, it's time to get up and ready for school."

"Mama…?"

"No! It's the great Black Star! Awake and bow to the one who shall surpass God!!"

Once the annoying ninja was close enough Maka whipped out her book and brought it down on Black Star's head; the blue haired boy cringed on the ground because of the impact. Afterward she rolled back over and curled up in a ball.

"I'm not feeling well, you two go on without me." Maka murmured weakly into her pillow.

Black Star was about to say something but Tsubaki cut him off and drug him out of the room. "Alright, there's food in the fridge if you're hungry. We'll be back soon." They left when Tsubaki received what sounded like a muffled "ok".

Now Maka had the house to herself and could roam about as she pleased but instead stayed in bed a while longer, sulking. It was a while before she began to berate herself for lying in bed like this, she should be at school; learning, doing her best. Forgetting how stupid men could be, always forgetting those who had been with them the longest.

Maka, now infuriated, got out of bed and got changed. Men were such stupid idiots, who needs them? Woman can be just as strong without them. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, making some breakfast for herself. A nice plate of waffles drowned in syrup made her feel much better. After her breakfast she looked up at the clock to see that she had lain in bed longer than she had thought. The hands pointed to the 12 and the 3 reading 12:15, her breakfast right then became her lunch.

School was half over by now and it would be no use to go now so Maka finished freshening up and figured a walk would do her some good. When she was presentable she walked out the door hoping to be able to get Soul out of her mind. Too bad half way to the park a man on a motor bike sped by, and she couldn't help but think about soul and how she liked to ride on his so called "car" as he drove. The way their cheeks brushed the other day when she had leaned forward on his shoulders made her blush. The blush deepened when she realized that their lips could have touched should they have turned to look at each other at the same moment.

Maka, furious and miserable once again, strode into the park and kicked a trashcan as hard as she could letting out a frustrated scream; she left a dent in the can yet felt no sort of pain. The rain from last night had stopped but the clouds still hung low and dark. Solemnly Maka sat on a swing and rocked back and forth.

Soul sat in his chair; he was unable to participate in the days' lesson because Maka had not showed up today. Then earlier when he tried to ask Tsubaki and Black Star if they had seen her they gave him cold looks which confused him desperately. Last night she had stormed out of the apartment after yelling at him for getting a girlfriend. Geez, girls could be so irrational and so not understanding. Yet he couldn't help but feel responsible, it was so un-cool; maybe he'd cancel his plans with Utau and go out looking for his missing meister. At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of school and as he was packing up Utau popped up out of nowhere.

"Soul-ru! We're still going to the movies right? Right?"

"Well…uh..." the albino scratched his head.

"We're still going to the movies RIGHT?" he voice was much more forceful and pleading than it had been before.

"Ah~ yeah...sure." he could look for Maka later.

"Yay~!"

Utau linked hr slender arm into souls and pulled him along down the halls and down to the street to his bike. When putting her helmet on she had to pull back her long white blond hair. Soul just sat down and revved up the engine as his girlfriend situated herself behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. This felt a little uncomfortable but he let it go and sped off on the bike.

The way to the movies took them on a road that passed by a park. As the two drove by the park a body wearing an outfit he knew like the back of his hand, sat on a swing. Now it could have been the rain that decided to fall at that moment but he could swear that when Maka looked up at him a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"Soul! Look out!" Utau shouted from behind, ripping his eyes from Maka and away from his tearing heart.

Soul hadn't been watching and the bike was about to run into the sidewalk. Once they were readjusted he turned to look once more to see if Maka was still there. She wasn't and suddenly an empty feeling filled his chest as they speed through the rain towards and overhanging.

"Maybe we should reschedule this movie for another day when it's not so rainy and I'm not soaked to the bone."

Soul just nodded, he wasn't feeling well and he wanted to look for Maka as soon as possible. He pulled off his jacket and draped it around Utaus' shoulders.

"We should get you home so you can dry off and avoid catching a cold. Come on, I know a shortcut from here to your house." Utau, shivering, nodded in agreement and climbed on the bike once more.

Utau was safely at home now, drying off, he was sure. Now, Soul speed through the rainy, wet streets of Death City looking for his missing partner. He hadn't realized till now that he missed her quite terribly and maybe he was the one in the wrong, like he usually was. On his bike in the quiet streets he had lots of time to think about the fight that they had had, the one he had completely pushed out of his mind. Soul hadn't even realized the pain in Maka's eyes as she packed up and left, the pain that had pained him so much; but his rage at the time had nullified that feeling so that he didn't even notice the sick feeling in his stomach. The rage that had pushed out all the despair he had felt when Maka slammed the door, intent of not coming back of her own free will.

Soul tried every place he thought Maka might go. With the greeting he received from Black Star and Tsubaki he would try there last, not wanting another cold reception. A feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he might find his love there. Yes, with all his thinking he did come to the conclusion that he actually loved that tiny tits. Sure she didn't have the body or looks Utau had but she had a brain and a spirit. She also had his heart from the very beginning, making him unsure why he had agreed to go out with Utau in the first place.

Maka had immediately left the park the moment soul had turned his head towards the road. She didn't want to have to face him just yet, especially not with his girlfriend around. A tree stood at the edge of the park and Maka had taken refuge there until the bike was out of sight. Afterwards she ran all the way back to Tsubaki and Black Star's house, without even stopping at the door when she reached it, going all the way to her room.

"Maka?" Tsubaki received no answer from the other side of the door, "Maka, are you alright?"

"I-I am, I think I'll take a shower and go to bed."

"Don't you want to eat dinner? Tsubaki makes the best meals!"

"I'm not hungry." The door opened and a dripping Maka, holding out some dry cloths to change into, walked straight to the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

"Geez, what did soul do to Maka anyways? Even I, the great Black Star, can't cheer her up."

After a nice, long, hot shower Maka towel dried her hair then flopped down on the bed. When she looked over at the clock it read 10:32, Tsubaki and Black Star would already be in bed by now. Maka rolled over and closed her eyes, letting the pit pat of the rain on the window lull her to sleep. At a time when she was practically half asleep something plopped onto her bed behind her. There was the sound of a window shutting and a few water droplets fell onto her cheek. As she was about to turn and look at who it could be its arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to its chest. For one who was so wet his chest was surprisingly warm.

"Hello, I missed you quite terribly" the person whispered.

"S-soul!" there was no mistaking her partners' voice.

"You know, I fell in love with you suddenly.

Just then Maka felt her partners' cheek brush against her own, like they did the day on the bike. She didn't dare turn her head to look at him knowing full well that their lips would touch is she did so. Immediately Maka turned pink as she thought about how close they were and what he had just said. Yet it made her happy, and she totally forgot about Utau and her anger towards soul, she just wanted to be there in his arms.

"S-soul..? I missed you quite suddenly. There's no other place I'd rather be than here in your arms.

Maka could feel soul's trademark grin as his cheeks pressed a little more on her own. Then he lay back down and loosened his grip, allowing her to turn into his chest.

"I'm sorry Maka. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did, I'm an idiot. I like where you sleep across the hall and I don't mind your Maka chop. And most of all I don't care if you have tiny tits, I still love you." Souls' grip tightened.

"I don't care if you're the biggest idiot in the world, I want to stay here with you because-because I Love you Soul Eater Evans."

Epilogue:

Soul had fallen asleep in the same bed as Maka, arms still wrapped around her as they slept. The sun was peeking out through what was left of the clouds from last nights' rain. A knock came from the door and the two groggily looked up before freezing as they realized where they were.

"Oh shit...so not cool" soul muttered as he tried to untangle his feet from the covers just as Tsubaki and Black Star walked into the room.

"Good morning Maka, are you-"Tsubaki, opened her eyes and saw soul on the bed with Maka. Black Star walked in at the same moment. The room seemed to freeze then speed up all at once.

Soul quickly untangled his legs and made a brake for the window and Black Star Tackled him. Tsubaki pulled Maka away as the two tussled. It was Maka who calmed everything down by explaining to Tsubaki what was going on and how they had made up yet fallen asleep in the same bed. Black Star had asked some uncomfortable questions which were answered with embarrassed shouts. But everything was worked out and Maka packed up her bags to move back in with soul. Before leavening Souls' partner gave Tsubaki a hug and thanked her once more while he and Black Star exchanged a fist punch to show they were cool again.

Later that day during school soul met up with Utau once again while Maka was still in the classroom and broke up with her. Telling her that he suddenly realized who his heart belonged to and it was not her. This just earned him a throbbing red cheek, but a giggle from Maka which made the day much better. The two had decided not to let their relationship be public or let it get between them and their missions but who knows how long that will hold out?

***************

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Soul Eater or the Characters! or the song its based off of. i think its "Here in Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye xP

anyways, god its been forever since i posted something on Fanfiction! well in my absence ive become addicted to Soul Eater [then fell off of it] and when i was addicted i met another addictie who i dont beleive will EVER come down off her SoulXMaka could 9. it was this exact person who requested this oneshot and for her i made. the original is on my deviant art with all the right credits and stuff. I hoped you all enjoy this One shot Fluff and will reveiw it for me so i can improve my writeing further!


End file.
